The Demon Queen
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: After being captured and tortured for over a month, Sherlock is finally being released from his imprisonment from the so called Demon Queen; a beautifully demented scientist. Can John get to him in time to save him from his release. no slash
1. Prologue

**EDIT: I've been getting a ton of views, reviews and faves all in the first two days of posting this! ^^ I'm so happy! Thank you all! ^^**

A/N: I was watching Series 2 of Sherlock today and my evil little whump loving mind thought this up. I do love myself a good Sherlock whump now and again.

Warnings: Dark themes, OOC Sherlock (for a reason), possibly character death (the reader gets to choose if the character actually gets to die or not)

A/N Con.: Just wrote this up so it's not checked over for problems sorry... Also, it may look like a one shot but I wanted it to be a chapter story. But you guys get to decide if it will me. So leave me a comment, is it "yay" or "nay" on making this a chapter story?

Sherlock's brain felt hazy, he couldn't pull anything from his surroundings to help him; that mad woman's drug was taking too long to leave his system. He had been lying tied up on this hard cobblestone floor so long he had lost all sense of time and his magnificent mind was shutting down completely except for the horrific images clawed at him from the corners of his vision. He dared not admit it every again but he was scared out of his wits lying there half naked on the cold floor with those monsters lurking nearby. His brain tried to convince him that they were not really there and that he was safe but he knew better; the monster were real, just not able to escape their shadow realm; the result of some horrible scientific experiment! Sherlock shivered, it could have been from the wet coldness of the floor pressed up again his bare stomach but he knew better; he was horridly scared. A month of being trapped, tortured, assaulted (both physically and sexually), experimented on and shot up full of the witch's new drug was doing their job; glorious mind was about to shatter into a million pieces.

A pathetic whimper escaped his lips and he shut his eyes tightly as he saw it; a horrific monster, an eyeless monster dripping ooze, blood and rotting flesh as it got closer; a hideous creature even more frightening to see and smell than the so called Hound of Baskerville. He could hear it, the dragging sound of his body moving again the floor and the horrible scrapping of its chains doing the same.

"It's not real, Sherlock, it's not real….!" The whimpered words fell from his lips but did little to reassure him.

"You're wrong, Sherlock… They, my little pets, they're real…"

'No! Not her! Not the witch!' Sherlock's pulse and breathing started to race as her heard the sound of her heels clicking against the floor as she walked closer; she brought nothing but pain, horrible pain!

"Oh how I had wished for you to be able to stay, Sherlock…" She was kneeling astride his upper back as she gently placed a hand on his hip, "You would have been a beautiful leader of my lovies, I would have given you such power; the power to protect that beautiful brain and enforce its lovely demented mindset without resistance but alas… I must end it, the drug, it's done something it wasn't supposed to; it broke you." Sherlock shudder below her and tried to squirm away but failed, panic filled him as he felt it; the point of a needle pressed against the skin over his spine, just above the waistline his pant. She was about to do it, inject him with that horrific drug she had created; a drug that, when mixed with a human's spinal fluid, created horrific delusions that drove a person to the edge of insanity.

"You have nothing to worry about anymore…" The needle pierced his flesh and spine, pulling an agonized scream from his throat as the thick liquid drug was injected; causing an agonizing burn to shoot up his spine while the witch reached backwards and gently stroked his hair and down the side of his throat in an almost soothing manor, "Do not worry, my Dehk, it'll all be over soon… This last does will stop your heart…" He couldn't hear her anymore; the only sound that filled his ears was that of his own tortured screams from the rapidly intensifying burn running up his spine as his heart began to beat so fast in his chest it actually hurt and his body spasmed to the point that he pulled so hard on his bonds that his hands began to bleed. Had he been coherent to his surroundings at this point, he would have felt someone rip the witch from his body.

~S~

Doctor John Watson and the team from Scotland Yard burst into the rundown building at the sound of the horrible tormented screams from within. They were shocked to find a mess of a huge lab on the other side of the door; the walls lined with varying horrifying genetic experiments. John's attention was drawn to a large cage at the far left, agonized rang out from it; screams from a voice he had never heard screaming in pain before. Devoid of all other conscious thought, he raced for the cage with Lestrade and team close behind. He was across the room in a flash and yanked the cage door open to find an oddly remorseful woman kneeling over a screaming Sherlock's back as she gently stroked his shoulders in a soothing manor.

"What in God's name are you doing?" John yelled as he ran over to her, the woman gave him a sad looked just before John tore her off of his flatmate and into the waiting arms of Lestrade. John quickly kneeled beside Sherlock and struggle to get the bindings off, they were slick with blood and sweat which made the task very difficult. He finally got them off and put his friend arms to his side before gently flipping him on his back. John tried to whisper words of reassurance to his friend as he tried to take his vitals but the man couldn't hear him.

"What on earth have you done!" The doctor growled to the woman as Sherlock's back arched in pain and he started to gasp for as his lungs started to shut down, making it impossible to scream anymore.

"It's was the only way for me to save him that I could get past Them… They wouldn't allow any other way…"

"But what is it doing?"

"Killing him by shutting down his lungs and overworking his heart until it either gives out or runs out of oxygen…." John, Lestrade and the other police officers were mortified at the torturous mercy method of a mercy kill. Her words pulled John back to Sherlock, completely unaware of what was happening around him as he tried to find a way to help his friend. He placed an ear to his flatmate struggling sweat-slicked chest in an attempt to hear the condition of heart; it rapid, far too rapid and stressed for his lungs and the rest of his body to keep up with. It was at this point that the truth his John like a sock to the face; there was nothing he could do… Tears began to well up in his eyes as realization hit and he did only thing left for him to do; he ever -so- gently wrapped his arms around Sherlock and brought him up into a brotherly embrace as a last feeble attempt to ease some of the pain in the younger man's shivering and convulsing body. The tears began to fall as the convulsing slowed and the agonized gasps became more desperate for oxygen. John Watson knew, he knew that the battle had been lost…

**~~~~~~~~~~A/N: So I've decided! ^^ I will continue this story but my birthday is on the 30th and I have school. So for now, the new chapters will be short and far and few in between. Sorry guys but thank you so much for your input! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings to all my lovely readers! I warned you the chapters would be short, sorry. Also, I have some news on the story; since it is being made longer the chapter from here forward will have a supernatural vibe to them. Not werewolves or vampires (even though I would LOVE to see a non-slash fic with John as a werewolf *purrs in delight just thinking about it*) that is unless you guys want that sorta thing, no this'll just have some weird homemade monsters. If you don't like the sound of that then please, just enjoy the prologue like so many of you have done and pretend like it ends there; I don't want you guys being unhappy. ; ; Also, reviews of any kind (even flames) are quite welcome at this point. I live and thrive on reviews, they pass the time for me. ^^

Music: The wonderfully horrifying music that helped me write this is from Nox Arcana's Blackthorn Asylum album. A few of the lyrics from the first song "Legacy of Darkness" was used in the story. If you like spooky music, listen to the songs while reading this, it adds to it.

A/n con.: Also, I was thinking of writing another Sherlock fic. It'll be a teenage AU *non supernatural*, where Sherock and John meet as teenagers and try to get through life like that. Will hopefully be better than it sounds. Tell me what you guys think. Thank you for your time and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 1

Despite the fact that John's blood boiled(anger towards that retched woman) he felt oddly cold as he walked down the halls of Scotland Yard with Lestrade and Mycroft towards the room that held Sherlock's tormentor. He felt terrible about leaving Sherlock alone at the hospital but he was still asleep so he had some time to talk to the crazy scientist with Lestrade. John felt so numb about the whole situation; the feel of Sherlock slipping from the world of the living in his arms and the paramedics just barely making it there in order to drag him back. Coming back to the present, the poor doctor's heart began to race as they reached the room and the inspector opened the door. Sitting in the middle of the room, handcuffed to a table was the beautiful American mad scientist, her auburn hair in a short mid-back spiked ponytail with side swept bangs. Her eyes sparkled as her sight landed on John; her plush purple lips glistened as they drew back into a smile making her strikingly white contrast nicely.

"My, my, you must be the great John Watson…" She gave a purring chuckle, "Sherlock talked about quite a bit but I must say you're much cuter than I imagined from his description." A light shudder passed through John as he saw the strange predatory look in her eye. She gently patted the table in her restricted way of beckoning him over. John hesitantly looked between Lestrade and Mycroft, feeling rather nervous about being so close to the mad woman despite her being tied down. The inspector gave him an uneasy smile and Mycroft just nodded curtly. The poor doctor walked over and took the opposite the scientist and regarded her warily.

"Alright, you know my name but what's yours? The inspector told me you wouldn't tell him until I came…"

"Well, of course… I needed to see you and they would never let me if I simply asked…" John sighed, this woman was crafty and knew what she wanted…

"Your name first, please, then we can talk…."

"Silkth Harding," She said pleasantly before her expression was clouded over with sadly, "Doctor Watson… I am so sorry for your loss… Sherlock was an amazing creature…"

"He's still alive…" John quickly regretted mentioning that as Silkth's expression swiftly changed from remorseful to fury, a mood swing so fast it would have given Moriarty a run for his money.

"WHAT?" Her anger made John a little more hesitant but he answered anyway.

"He lived… The paramedics came in time to save him. He's in the hospital…"

"You foolish, foolish doctor! You claim to save him but what you've really done is send him to a living Hell in a hand basket!" John (and everyone else in the room) were rather taken aback by her words.

"W-what do you mean…?" Her mood changed again to subdued.

"My drug, the lovely drug that my 'employer' had me create. Dementia... horrific delusions... psychotic paranoia... violent sociopathic behavior... These are but a few of the shocking depravities of the human mind that it can cause and by 'rescuing' him, these are the torments of which you have subjected him to…" She was so calm as the horrid words slipped from her beautiful lips, the very sound of them made John's stomach twist painfully; it got so bad that he got the terrible urge to run from the room and get away from this woman at all cost. Silkth's choice of speech even seemed to unnerve Myroft but he quickly hit that little fact. Silkth's skilled eyes could see the effects she had on the men and her little pink tongue slipped out lick her purple lips before they pulled back into a Cheshire-like grin.

"If you lovely boys want your little Sherlock back you're gonna need my help…"

"And just why would that be?" Mycroft asked flatly, a look of contempt showing on his face.

"Because, handsome, I hold the key to calm him down so he doesn't murder someone accidently…." She crossed her long legs, her long stockings rubbing up against each other, "You see my little drug has some nasty properties…"

"Like what….?" John asked softly, Silkth grinned at him again as her frightening eye stared into his; forcing him to swallow and look away because what he saw in hers was too disturbing to put into words.

"Addiction: it's more addicting than sugar… Withdrawal: Worse than any know drug. Oh, and mental deterioration. It doesn't damage the brain just the mind, dragging it over the brink of insanity." The last of the sentence was accompanied by icy giggles, making John cringe; despite himself, it took everything he had not to run and hide from the vibe the mad woman was giving off.

"And you can help him?" Lestrade asked quietly.

"Most likely… If not, feel free to lock me away forever…"

"What're your terms…?" Mycroft always had to have the last word…


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:Well, that was a lot longer than I intended to write... It just sorta came out. I hope you guys like it so far, would love to hear from you guys. ^^

Music: Songs used: The condemed and Frenzy by Nox Arcana.

Chapter 2

A chill wormed its way up John's spine as he heard the door click behind him and swallowed hard as he turned back to look at the woman in front of him. Silkth smiled pleasantly now that it was just the two of them all alone in the room.

"Alright, what do you want?" John struggled to get the words out, something about this woman ripped away almost all his soldier's courage.

"You." The word was flat and straightforward, Silkth chuckled as she saw John visibly stiffen, "Worry not, silly boy, not that way. A woman like me has no time for such trivial things like that." The doctor's body relaxed a tad.

"…That sounds familiar…."

"No, what I mean is that I need you to do something for me…" The Cheshire-grin was back and John gave her a suspicious look.

"Me? And just why would I do something for you after what you've done to Sherlock!"

"Because Sherlock told me you were a good person and don't like it when innocent things get hurt." She interlocked her fingers, "and anyways, I never wanted to experiment on Sherlock, it's what my employer wanted…" John's eye twitched at this.

"If you didn't want to do it then why did you? He's never done anything to you!" John growled out to her. She tossed her head back, a strange jingling could be heard, and laughed whole heartily at this.

"You want to know why, my dear little sheepdog?" She bent her neck down and unwound the scarf from her neck and unbuttoned the top button of her lavender dress shirt to reveal a tight leather choker with a small round bell attached around her neck. John gasped as he saw it, it was so tight it left bruising.

"Wha-..?"

"What is it?" She grinned evilly at him, "It's the newest thing in shock collar technology! A small thin cable leads out of it, piercing the skin in the back of the neck and intertwining with your vertebrae, sending a shocking jolt so painful you feel like you're gonna die! It makes sure I do what my 'employer' tells me too or I get shocked..." She laughed with a crazy hint to her tone yet John could see the truth in her eyes as he heard her words. A gasp caught in his throat and his stomach felt like it bottomed out.

"Oh god! I-I'm so s-" Silkth cut him off.

"You're what? Sorry? Don't be, I don't deserve your pity but I do need your help." She sighed and gave him a pleading look, "Please John….?"

"Oh fine! What is it? Just stop looking at me like that!" John quickly covered his eyes with his hand to get himself to stop looking at her.

"Great! Now here's what I need you to do, but don't tell the cops!"

~S~

John listened to her little job for him and felt rather shaken with her descriptions; he was just about to ask her something when Lestrade burst through the door.

"John!" The two quickly looked up at him.

"Lestrade, what's wrong?"

"It's Sherlock!" John blanched and swallowed hard.

"What's wrong? Is he ok?" The doctor's words strangled.

"He's awake and attacked the nurse taking his vitals before turning tail and cowering in a corner. We need you to come and try to calm him down." John quickly jumped to his feet and was about to run out the door but stopped when he heard long nails tapping against metal and Silkth call out in a singsong voice.

"It won't work, John…"He turned back to her.

"Why not…?"

"Because the drug is making him delusional and hallucinating, there's only one person who's a constant whether he's lucid or like this…"

"The Demon Queen…." Her grin made John's heart freeze over and feel like shattering, "Me."

"You…"

"Yup, the woman that commands the demons that haunt his daymares… I told you, you would need me…"

~S~

John couldn't believe that he was rushing though a hospital with a mad woman next to him, running to save his friend from himself. They got to Sherlock's private room and Lestrade pulled the door open to see nurses trying to get close to a clearly frightened Sherlock.

"Police, I need everyone out." Lestrade called out in a police yet frantic voice, he had no opposition from them as they rushed out. Silkth turned to her companions and grinned.

"Leave this to me…" She reached up with handcuffed hands and rang the bell on her choke, getting an immediate reaction from the broken consulting detective. His cloudy eyes turned towards them and he shivered, letting out a whimpered "no, please…!"

"Sheeerrrrrlock….!" Silkth called out in a singsong voice, she was REALLY starting to remind John of a female Moriarty, "Wheere arrre yooou…!" More whimpering and John growling.

"Stop it….! You're scaring him…!"

"I have to play the part or else he won't let me near…. Keep calm, doctor…" She started towards Sherlock slowly, letting her hills clack against the floor.

"Sherlock, I need to talk to you…."

"No, back you witch!" He cowered move into the corner as she came ever closer to him.

"Back, you and your demons!" He threw a glass cup he got from somewhere at them, it barely missed John's head and shattered as it hit the wall; showering the group in small shards. Silkth finally got to Sherlock and he covered his head in his hands in fear.

"No, please."

"Shhh…. I'm not hear to hurt you, Sherlock…."

"You lie."

"No, look at me." He hesitantly did as she said and she smiled gently as she started to hum then sing, "

_Run tunny, rum tunny, run tai'ru,_

_Rum tunny, run tunny, rum tai'ru,_

_Rum sunny, run sonny, rum tai'ru,_

_Run sonny, run sonny, the gorging demon sees you."_

John and Lestrade looked in horrified amazement as how the rather disturbing song completely subdued the younger man, his dialated eyes looking rather glassy as he stared completely calm at Silkth.

"Good boy!" She pulled a treat out of her pocket and fed it to him, patting his cheek as he ate it; he purred slightly in responce.

"Now Sherlock….." He looked up at her and frowned thinking he did something bad but she shook her head, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He smiled at this.

"I need you to do something for me," He nodded excitedly, "Look at that man right there." She pointed at John.

"That's John, you remember John, don't you? You always talked about him…" Sherlock looked at John and nodding happily as he just stared at him, making the older man feel oddly uncomfortable, "I have to go away for a bit but I want you to listen to ever thing he says ok." Silkth smiled and petted his head before standing up and turning towards John and Lestrade.

"He'll now do anything you ask… No matter how degrading….. Well, at least until the calm stops and he goes back to his drugged stated."

"Good god, woman! You've turned him into a dog!" John yelled at her, making Sherlock whimper in fright and wrap his arms around Silkth's leg for protection, "Oh Sherlock..! I'm sorry….!"

"You'd best keep quiet, doctor. You DON'T want to upset him, it could have terrible consequences for everyone…." She unwound herself from Sherlock and started for the door, dragging Lestrade with her, " I wish you the best of luck, come see me in jail if he gives you any more problems…." John was left gawking in the middle of the room with a terrified yet extremely subdued Sherlock crawling over to sit on the floor next to him.

"Oh god! She didn't turn you into a dog, she turned you into a cat!" John exclaimed quietly as Sherlock rubbed his head against John's leg and purred. This was just getting too weird!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating. Had writer's block for the longest time then my sister got knee surgery and I've been the one in charge of taking care of her most of time because my parents have their own health problems. So, here's a tiny update just to say I'm alive. ^^'

Chapter 3

John slumped into his armchair back at the flat. It had taken an hour longer than normal to get Sherlock back without too much trouble, though he couldn't seem to stop the drugged younger man from hissing at people or rubbing up against him on the way home. It had taken all of John's strength to usher in the door and up the stairs before Mrs. Hudson could see him like this. This whole ordeal was a nightmare and this was just the beginning; Silkth had told him that once the calm had gone the withdrawal would begin. The doctor looked down to see his friend resting his chin on John's knee while purring contentedly; John could only hope that when all was said and done Sherlock wouldn't remember a thing. He watched as the detective's eyes slowly began to droop, showing that the calm was starting to decline into sleep needed for healing obvious physical wounds.

"Alright!" He clapped his hands together to get Sherlock's attention, "Up! It's time for bed!" He slid his way out from under Sherlock's chin. The younger man happily followed suit then let out a yawn as John helped him towards his room. John let out a sigh as Sherlock hopped along next to him; he had always wanted Sherlock to show more emotion but now that he had John found that it rather disturbed him.

"Ok, calm down." He ordered as he opened Sherlock's door and guided him in, the detective complied immediately, "Sit." John pointed at the bed and watched as Sherlock scurried over to it and sat happily down.

"Alright, Sherlock, I know you're tired and I have to go somewhere. So, I need you to go to bed and rest while I'm out. That ok?" The younger man nodded happily and collapsed in a heap on the duvet. John watched in amazement as he seemed to fall asleep almost immediately. The doctor shook his head and turned around, walking out the door and closing it. He pulled a key out of his pocket and locked the door to keep Sherlock; he didn't want him getting out and possibly hurting Mrs. Hudson if he awoke in a frightened frenzy again. This being done, he headed for the door to the flat and grabbed his coat before leaving. He was free to leave without explanation as he saw note left for him telling him that Mrs. Hudson had gone out for a bit of shopping. He sighed in relief and exited the building. The night outside was cold and damp, making him shiver and pull his coat closer as he began to walk in the general direction of the building they had found Sherock in. He had made a promise to Silkth, though thinking back he was not sure why….

~S~

It took him a good half hour to get to his destination. It was still hard to believe how incredibly close it had been to them all and they still couldn't find him for so long. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head as he continued to Silkth's lab. It was a long trek through grimy corridors and rusted arches. The floor beneath his feet creaked and gave way in places. John found himself wondering how the police hadn't all been killed on their search through this death trap! He followed the tiny map Silkth had made him draw and began to wonder for about twenty minutes before he came to a hidden lab that was much bigger than the one Sherlock had been in. He swallowed hard as he heard eerie sound seeping out from behind the door. He was beginning to get second thoughts but didn't like breaking promises so he opened the door anyways. Once he did he was greeted by a shock; the lab was wall to wall with large cages filled with vile, unearthly looking monsters.

"She claims these are her innocent little pets?"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys! I finally updated! Sorry, about that. Everything's just kinda gone wrong over here! I had horrible writer's block for this and now my whole family's got a bad cold! XD I know it's short but I hope you enjoy.

Song that got me writing again: Rainbow Factory (INSANE)

Chapter 4

A very tired Lestrade sat in front Silkth, stretching his shoulders and sighing.

"Ok, so I need to know who your boss is and what's 'e doin' the city?" She raised an eye brow at him.

"You ask too much with so little words…" She crossed her legs and tapped her fingers on her knee, "Oddly to say, I do not know the name of my boss… But I do know his racket; he's a weapons dealer!" She shouted the last few words right in his face, making the poor man jump slightly. Though, that didn't disturb his as much as the sudden outburst of half-crazed laughter that quickly followed.

"You see, Inspector, he doesn't specialize in guns and the like. NO! He goes for the more demented stuff! Monsters, mimes and ghouls!" She was starting to sound like a hyena now…

'Mimes…?' The inspector asked himself, very confused.

"Ya see! He gets nice little scientists, like me, and takes them away to live in the underworld! Slowly, ever so slowly, driving them insane, INSANE, as he forces them to create lovely little scamps of mass destruction!" Lestrade was starting to get creeped out as her lips drew back in a demented grim of twisted glee.

"What do you mean?"

"Pets! My pets, my little children, my babies!" She made a motion with her arms like she was rocking a baby, "You love and nurture the innocents until they grow up and becomes the ghouls of the night and feast upon the flesh of the living!" Her eye twitched and it sent a chill up his spine but then all of a sudden she switched to her sickly sweet motherly side, "But NO! Not my babies! …They're good and sweet and don't eat the living!" She crooned and purred, "They're gonna be even better NOW because John'll look after them now! …..Because momma's gone now, all gone, so gone!" Lestrade was pretty sure need a break now and looked over to Mycroft, who nodded.

"Silkth..?"

"Yesh, Inspector….?"

"Um, well, that's all for now…. Why do you get some rest….?" She perked up at this and smiled a crooked smile.

"That sounds lovely!" She quickly jumped to her feet and headed over to the nearest guard, "My cell, please." The man gave Lestrade a weird look then nodded and opened the door, taking her away. A silent glance between the inspector and Mycroft told each other that they both wanted her locked away but were still worried what would happen if she was.

~S~

The sound of something moving awoke Sherlock from his fretful slumber. One eye cracked open because his head hurt too much to deduce anything at the time. A sound of a demented version of a little girl's giggle sounded at the other end of the room. His eyes fully open now, he felt his bed dip down as something heavy stepped onto it and giggle sounded again. Panic from the unknown began to fill his chest; he had lost all the courage he had had before he was taken.

"~Sheeeeerlock~!" The singsong whisper came from where his bed was dipping down, he didn't want to look but his horrid curiosity was winning out, "we know you're awake…" He quickly looked over at the spot. In the hazy darkness, he saw the twisted form of what looked like a dog that only had its back legs and its spine was twisted around so that its head and torso where upside-down. The creature's eyes where stitched shut and the drool dripped the top of its mouth, running over its eyes and hanging ears, leaking on the duvet. The little girl's voice had come from the thing on top of the creature's back; it looked like a little girl of five but something was wrong… She had long claws instead of fingers and a cute little bat wing floating in front of her shoulder blade, attached by nothing but air. The left side of her face was covered by a purple cloth and black goo dripped from her right eye.

"Big brother, Sherlock, why'd you leave?" She offered a clawed hand to him, "We need your help… Momma's gone and we need you to get her back. Our cousins are loose and hungry… We need momma back…" A shiver ran through him but he couldn't help himself, he took her hand. His everything in his vision, except the girl and her pet, began to waver and morph into someplace hideous and unnatural. He could see things moving in the walls and floor; the girl had given him back the Sight of the Demon Queen as it was called by Silkth's "children".

~S~

John had seen a lot of horrible things in his time but the gory mess across the floor made his stomach turn. He wanted to heave but swallowed down the bile as he picked his way through the mess to the cages. He looked in at the gruesome creatures but all they seemed to do was blink and stared at him as he passed by, occasionally purring in greeting to him.

"Ok… Maybe this won't be so bad…" He swallowed again, "Well, if it wasn't for the feed…." It seemed that the mess on the floor contributed to what the creatures ate… He was pulling on some gloves that had been left out to use or the food when all of a sudden he heard a noise that didn't go with the others. It was the sound of something dragging and claws clacking against the floor. John looked behind him but the room as too dark, though he didn't like the way that Silkth's pets were cowering and hissing in their cages at the unknown in the darkness. John's heart hammered and tried grabbing for his pistol as the thing suddenly jump out of the shadows and came straight for him.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! Finally back with a chap! ^^ Hope you guys like it, I actually quite enjoyed writing this one. ^^

Songs used worth mentioning:

For Silkth's part: I Walk Alone by Withing Temptation

For Sherlock's part: Calliope by Nox Arcana

For the ending with John: The Dead Space version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Chapter 5

Lestrade looked in the cell that held Silkth and frowned. This woman seemed to get more disturbing by the minute. She was sitting on her cot, legs crossed and hands resting on her knees. Her eyes were closed, her lips drawn back in a demented grin as her fingers beat an eerie tune into the air. She seemed to be either asleep or just plain ignoring him. Either way, it was making him extremely uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Hey boss, who's that?" Poor Lestrade jumped at the sudden sound of a voice behind him. He turned to see it was Sally, she and Anderson had been on forced vacation for the past month or so.

"Oh, Sally, it's you!" Lestrade breathed a sigh of relief though he wasn't why he was so startled, "W-what did you ask?" Sally gave him a weird look as Anderson walked up.

"I asked who the lady in cell is?"

"Oh… Sorry…" He cleared his throat, "She's Sherlock's kidnapper…" This seemed to shock the two and Lestrade suddenly remembered they hadn't been here for that.

"Wha-?" Anderson's question was cut off by a disturbing sounding chuckle. All three heads snapped to turn towards Silkth as her eyes slid open; pupils constricted.

"Oh hoho ho….! So you two're the great and powerful Donovan and Anderson…" The words came in disturbingly cheery hiss as the demented woman slid off her cot and walked towards them.

"How do you know us?" Anderson asked as he watched her wrap her long fingers around the bars and weave her body back and forth like a snake.

"It's amazing how people babble when you drug them…" Her lips curled back in an evil grin as her eyes bored into his, it made Sally's skin crawl. The bell on Silkth's collar jingled as she snapped her head to the side to bore in Sally, "Bullies don't live long in a world full of real monsters, Miss Donovan." Silkth pressed her face between the bars and snapped her teeth shut with a clack at the woman's name. Her actions made the three jump slightly.

"Silkth, please…?" Lestrade wasn't sure what he was begging for but it made the woman's attention snap to him.

"Why of course, inspector! I'll be good and go lay down." She purred at him then whipped around towards her bed, "Head my words, you two… Animals don't care what good you do in the past, all they see is if you hurt their kind in the present." With that she promptly walked back to her bed, laid down and seemed to fall asleep within seconds. The whole experience left the three shaken and silent as they headed back to Lestrade's office.

~S~

Sheklock slipped out the front door in a daze and somehow managed to lock it. The world around him was warped in to a monstrous parallel. Everything was distorted and frightening; he could see their cousins lurking in the world's shadows.

"Big brother, we must hurry!" He looked at the little girl and her 'dog', they were the only thing in clear focus. She wrapped her long claws around his fingers, holding his hand.

"I-I am sorry, s-sister… I don't remember y-your name…"

"Mugrai." She told him cheerily and he gave a halfhearted smile. She tugged gently on his hand to coax him to move. He followed her lead down the cracked and broken looking path which in reality was the smooth sidewalk outside his front door. As he hurried after her, his hand gripped firmly in hers, he saw what looked like distorted ghosts walking back and forth past him.

"What're they…?" He asked softly in a frighten voice, making Mugrai look up at him.

"They're called Pures…" She looked down, "They scare me…" This made Sherlock frown.

"Don't be scared… I'll protect you from them if they try to hurt you…" This made the little girl smile widely with the part of her face that could be seen.

They had been walking for some time when they finally got to the Yard and Mugrai collapsed against her 'dog'.

"What's wrong, sister?"

"I-I'm tired… I had to make it so no one saw us all the way here." She told him between pants, making him frown.

"Then you rest on your pet, we'll walk in normally…" He looked up at the frighteningly distorted and eerie building before them.

"No! We can't, the Pures'll see us!" Mugrai exclaimed and grabbed hold of his long coat but he simply patted her hand.

"Doesn't matter, I said I would protect you as will Grafa." The 'dog' gave a distorted bark in agreement. That seemed to make the little girl feel a bit better and took hold or Sherlock's hand again. She rode Grafa and he led the two inside.

~S~

Lestrade was waiting for the shocked looks to pass from Sally and Anderson's faces so he could continue his story. He never got to because several screams echoed through the station.

"What in the world?" He demanded to no one in particular as he stood from his chair and rushed for the door. Sally and Anderson were quick on his heels. They ran into the main room and Lestrade grabbed the first officer he could find.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sherlock! He's got this _thing_ following him through the station! It looked like a monster!" the officer was starting to get hysterical.

"Sherlock… He's supposed to be home in bed…" He shook the officer gently, "Was Dr. Watson with them."

"N-no, sir! I didn't see him anywhere."

"Alright, thank you. Get back to work, I'll deal with this." The officer nodded and scurried away.

"Sally, Anderson, come with me." With that, the three chased after their consulting detective. It really didn't take long to find him, just follow the screams.

"Sherlock!" The inspector called out once they spotted him but he didn't turn towards them.

"Oi, freak!" Sally called out, earning her a glare from Lestrade but the plan worked. Sherlock stopped abruptly and snapped his neck around to glare at them. The three gasped in shock at the sight of his eyes; they resembled reptile eyes and were leaking green ooze. The three had no idea that it was a side effect of the 'Sight of the Demon Queen'. They heard him say something in a language that wasn't English, it didn't even sound human. They saw him tug gently at something at his side and looked around him to see what it was. Lestrade and Anderson gasped and Sally squeaked in surprise at the sight of the monstrous looking girl and her disfigured 'dog'. Sherlock growled at them and stiffened but the little girl next to him tugged gently on his hand and he stopped.

"Wait, big brother, don't be scared…." She cooed to him in a calming manor that shocked the officers. She slid off her 'dog' and skipped merrily over to a startled Lestrade.

"He's safe, see? Momma marked him as someone good." The girl chirped as she hugged the Inspector's leg, getting the goo from her eye on his pant leg.

~S~

John's reaction time wasn't good enough, he never got his pistol. The huge mass of fangs and flesh barreled into him, making them both crash to the disgusting stone floor. His head smacked again the hard ground, making his eyes water and his vision blur even more in the darkness. The thing on top of him seemed to sense his old injuries because it sank its teeth into his bad shoulder. A cry of agony ripped from John's throat at feel of the teeth piercing flesh and the thing's saliva felt like acid on his skin. Suddenly, a chorus of howls echoed through the room. The creature unlatched its fangs in surprise and was rammed off of the wounded human at a great speed. John's hand flew to his should as he tried to move his damaged arm and couldn't.

'Not good…!' Was all his brain could process through the severe pain he was in. He couldn't even hear the sound of a dog fight break out somewhere in the darkness of the room. Though, he was aware of something strange happening around him. It felt like a giant snake was coiling protectively around him. Cracking his eyes open, that's just what was happening. The thing was a giant mix of a wolf and snake; it was wrapping itself around him like a snake would her eggs. His foggy mind told him it was trying to protect him from that other thing. Suddenly, felt something crawl across him and he jumped but it was just another of Silkth's pets. It was a rabbit with octopus tentacles; it crawled up his bad arm and started to lick the wound. He was about to say something to it but stopped when he noticed that the more it lick the less his arm hurt.

"Thank you…." The little octorabbit chirred and a second later a cry of pain signaled the death of the monster that attacked him. The wolfsnake leaned down and began to lick John's hair into a weird looking cowlick, as the motions started to lull the doctor to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Stupid little update. Just wanted to show that I'm alive and thinking about you lot. ^^'

Chapter 6

John moaned and rolled over, stretching slightly as he awoke. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he realized he wasn't in his own bed. He sat up slowly and looked around; surprised that he wasn't as stiff as he should have been. What he saw confused him, he was sitting in an old princess canopy bed but it was torn and unkempt. The silk sheets and comforter were clean but old and frayed as the bed's curtains were down but tattered. The sound of breathing nearby drew his attention; he looked over to see a massive dog's head sleeping next to him on the bed; its snake body wound around the rest of the bed. Suddenly, something rubbed up against him; he smiled as he saw it.

"Morn'ng…" he said softly as he picked up the little octorabbit that had helped him the night before, "I am very thankful to you but since I'm pretty sure you lot got to eat, I should really be going…." The little bunny face seemed to fall slightly in sadness as its tentacle wrapped around his hand.

"Well.. I have to go see Sherlock but I'm sure it'd be alright for you go see Silkth…" The creature chirred happily and rubbed its nose against his.

"No!" Silkth screamed and smacked her food tray to the floor, making Lestrade and his two workers jump. The inspector wasn't sure what disturbed him more: Silkth's fit, her daughter's giggling or the fact that Sherlock stood there like a puppet with its strings cut, "You have to find him! My brother's a madman! He'll kill us all with his children!" At any other point in time, Lestrade would have had her locked up in the loony bin; he still might do it. Sadly, she was their only lead.

"Inspector! Get me a map! We need to end this!"


End file.
